1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a pair of eyeglasses, and more particularly, to a pair of eyeglasses in which engaging element and connecting element are used for completing the pivotal connection between lens and temple.
2. Description of Prior Art
From eyeglasses for myopia, presbyopia, and vision correction emphasizing practicality, eyewear for industry use, sunglasses, and windproof eyeglasses emphasizing functionality, to stylized eyeglasses emphasizing aesthetic appearance and fashion as mainstream, eyeglasses almost become an indispensable device in the daily life of modern people. And the most common style of eyeglass in the current market is a pair of eyeglasses with an eyeglass frame to support a pair of lens (framed eyeglasses) or with only a pair of lens (frameless eyeglasses), wherein the temples are pivotally connected to the left and right opposite sides of the frame (lens) with screw. However, when eyeglasses pivotally connected in such way are used for a long time, the screw may become loose or worn and thus lead to loosening of temples. At this moment a supplementary tool (screw driver) is needed to back the screw out or drive the screw in for further reparation or taking-apart. However, not only does such process of taking-apart take much time and efforts, but it is also easy for screw to be indirectly damaged and thus become unusable when being backed out or driven in. And if there is no supplementary tool at hand, then the replacement cannot be done at all, which causes much inconvenience.
In addition, when this type of eyeglass is produced by ordinary eyeglass manufacturers, it is often needed to complete the pivotal connection of eyeglass frame (lens) and temples by handwork. Therefore in addition to the cost of raw materials, there will also be extra cost of manpower for performing this handwork, and thus the production cost cannot be decreased and the competitiveness in the industry is lost.